Superz
by Christina Hale
Summary: This is my first original story...so...sorry :P Basically, it's about a teenage boy who has superpowers. His father, Valor, decides to enroll him in Sunny's Institute for Special Youths. Despite being the son of a world famous superhero, many are hesitant to accept him due to his mother's past as a super villainess. It's all about his adventures in a super high school.


Supers

I walked up the rainbow-colored concrete steps of the tacky, make-your-eyes-explode-from-the-horribly-bright-colored building of Sunny's Institute for Special Youths. _What a joke, _I thought as I entered through a Sun's giant front-teeth that doubled as front doors. _Well, I really did it this time. _I thought vaguely as I followed my father into the personal Hades I would be enrolled in for the next four years of my high school life. "Dad, Do I really have to go here? I can help you, I can, really!" I said looking up at my Father's broad, looming figure. "I can help you! Is it because of mom? Is that why you won't let me be seen in public as a real Super?!"

"SHH! Don't let anybody hear you. It'll just cause even more trouble! Besides, these people will help you hone your powers better than jumping off into battles willy-nilly expecting to get 'experience' you can't handle... so, yeah, you do have to go." He chuckled as I grimaced up at the happy clouds dancing along the ceiling.

"I don't see how cheery suns and dancing rainbows are going to help anything. Can't YOU teach me? You're Valor, for cripes sake! Can't you and mom teach me?" My dad sighed as I used his 'super hero' name. "My name is Carter, not Valor. Trust me when I say these people will help you. You're a very special young man but you need to learn control." I frowned as I caught a flash of my reflection in the trophy display. _I really don't know what he sees that's so __'__special'._ I thought. The display was very clean and impressive but the face that frowned in the back glass was nothing to look at. My dark hair, telepathy, and pearly-pale skin I inherited from Raylin, top-notch mother and super evil I-hate-the-world-maniac-laugh ex-villainess, contrasts with my smoky-colored iris', amber-colored, lightning-shaped pupils, thunder controlling and flight I got from my father. My father's hand ruffled my hair as we walked into the administration office. I looked around, nausea creeping up in my throat at, yes, even more dancing suns and happy rainbows. "Hello Valor!" a fancy, well-suited woman beamed at my father. I sighed as I slipped into her mind, feeling her brain's will power diminish as I took over. _What a hunk! Valor is so gorgeous! And those jeans look so yummy! Too bad he's married, but I could change that! _"Is there anything I can do for you?" Is there something you need? _Like crawl in your_ - I stumbled back as her erotic fantasies flooded my mind to the brim. My dad looked back, startled by my abrupt movement. _Crap! I never noticed that brat...! Who was his mom? _She thought, angry that I interrupted her mental babbles. _That major telepathic freak! He couldn't inherit her powers...Could he? _"What are you doing with this young man?" She plastered a Barbie-fake smile as she gazed down to meet my slender 5' 7 frame over her neat desk. "Surely, he's not a Super!" My dad glanced back, his eyes filled with pride I didn't deserve. "Yep! He's my only-child."

The bipolar administrator glared at me, while my dad looked over the stack of registration forms in his hand. "So, child, do you have a name? I also need to know how old you are and your talents." I shuffled nervously as I mumbled the shortened version of my name. "Um...My name's Dimitri." My dad clapped me on the back before taking a seat in a posh chair in the center of the office. "You're full name, Son." I rolled my eyes. All throughout my short teenage life I got the 'your name is power!' speech from my father, mom didn't really care she just wanted me to be myself. "Dimitrinious Dragonthorn, I'm 14 and I can fly, control electricity, and yes, I do have telepathy, just like my freaky mother." I spat the words with as much venom as I could and almost regretted the way her face filled with shame, but I couldn't fully be sorry, not until I was accepted in the world of Supers. My dad looked up from the forms to glare at the administrator. "What did you say? What did you say about my wife?" The receptionist attempted an apology but my dad would not hear it. "How dare you say that about my wife? Despite her troubled past, she is one hundred times better that you could ever dream to be. She's a wonderful person and a terrific mother. If it weren't for my brother, THE HEAD MASTER, I would kill you right now!" His eyes pulsated under the burning fire ignited by the raunchy receptionist. He turned to me. "Get your stuff. I'll come back when they have a better staff." My dad stomped out the door while I struggled a few feet behind. My father seethed as he stomped to the car, leaving charred footprints as he left. As we approached the car, my father stopped very suddenly. I peeked around him, worried that he might have zapped the car, but was surprised to see my 'freaky' mother standing against my father's Aston Martin Vanquish. "Mom!" I yelled, surprised she would come to the place that caused her childhood misery. "Hey sweetie." She smiled as I ran over to her. "So, what do you think?" She wrinkled her nose, her reaction to the Suns and rainbows the same as mine. "I think dad wants to kill me." I joked as she rubbed small, soothing circles on my back. Her laugh bubbled out of her throat. "Surely, it wasn't that bad?" She inquired. "Oh, don't act like you don't know, Little Mrs. Psychic!" She cracked a smile as she glanced up at my father. "So, Mr. Death Threat, what are we going to do with our little psychic freak?" My mother asked as she continued to look at my father. "I've never been so angry in my life! The nerve of that little wench! Can't these people get over themselves long enough to know that there are kids out there that need control not pompous douche bag women!" My father paced angrily as he ranted. "Well if you want Dimitri to go to Sunny's blee-blah-bloop then I'll go talk to her." My mother took her arms off me and walked up to the doors of Sunny's. "Well, you guys coming?" She marched through the hallway, anger tinting on the edge of her determination. My father and I walked slowly, fearing what would happen when my mother met the receptionist.


End file.
